Detention, what could go wrong?
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: For a contest. The Jokers are in detention in highschool. Whats going to happen when Blood and Ace join? no pairs just a crack fic. Wish me luck for the contest! T for language. but this is assured to make you laugh.


**Hey thar. ;D So on dA the group "Jester-and-Joker" has a little contest. A contest which I actually had an idea for writing about a week ago. So I was like "fuck yeah, I'm write out my idea, and hope it wins!"**

**So I present to you: This crack fic. ****Yes I know the Jokers are the same person, and Black can't leave the prison outside of the form of a mask. However this is an AU fic where they are twins at school. **

**warnings: Language, hinted violence. **

* * *

><p>"... I can't believe... we're in detention, <strong>the first week of school.<strong>" White Joker was the first to break the awkward silence as the teacher left the room. Black Joker shot him a cocky grin as he folded his hands behind his head, and kicked his feet up on another desk. The situation not bothering him one bit.

The two Joker twins were miserably forced to stay after school in the library, all because of a little stunt the staff couldn't pin on just one.

"Believe it, fuckin' clown~ 'sides it sets an example to the teachers, 'don't fuck with us'." Black teased, almost like he was glad to be in the overly warm room with the harsh lights beating down on the duo. Said clown picked his head up from where he was laying on his desk and death glared.

"This is all _your_ fault." he finally hissed choosing not to reply to the stupid "setting an example" thing. He closed his ruby red eye to avoid looking at the moron who got him here. Now instead of spending his time at the Circus, where he worked part time, he was stuck in a library, for three hours, and unable to see his lovely Alice.

And to think, the punishment just began, only three hours each day... for the next three weeks. That is of course if Black didn't get him sent in detention again. The year was still young. that possibility was high.

"What? I only _misplaced _those fireworks in the boy's bathroom. Its not my fault those ingrate freashmen set them off-"

"Yes, yes it is your fault! This is totally your fault!" White suddenly snapped. It was rare of him to lose his temper, but he didn't think he could stand another minute with his brother in this hell room. Black's grin spread ear to ear when his brother raised his voice.

Suddenly, the heavy creaky doors opened, and in popped Blood, being dragged in by his ear by the librarian. She quickly sat him across from the gingers and glared, well glared as much as someone with no eyes could glare.

Blood folded his hands and smiled polity up at her, which only disgusted the teacher as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Durpe." White greeted, half way confused by the scene just played.

"Jokers." Blood greeted back with confidence in his voice.

"What the hell did _you_ do?" Black asked, his interest on the senior of the school.

"Well _apparently,_ it's just too far-fetched for these inana people that call themselves teachers to believe that it wasn't me who set off the fire works in the Freshmen bathroom... And I may or may not have offered a busty girl a job as a prostitute. I guess teachers aren't very fond of human trafficking, just because it's _illegal_," he sighed, leaning back in his chair with a rather childish pout on his face.

"It was me that set the fireworks up~ I just wasn't the one that set them off..." Black confessed to the fireworks with a huge cocky grin. Normally Juniors had nothing against the Freshmen, but this was the Black Joker, and as well all know, he hated everyone and everything, including a certain March Hare, whom the fireworks were supposed to be for.

"Human trafficking? ... HEY WAIT! Why the hell am I here then?"

"I'm not taking the fuckin' blame by myself, twin."

"But you were the one who di-" White started to counter but was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Hey guys." the door once again opened, and in came a very lost brunette with crimson eyes. The Jokers quieted themselves as they stared at the dirrectionly challenged Junior.

"... Are you in detention?" Black asked, wearing that same "oh god why me" face as his twin and Blood.

"Nope. I got lost, White." Ace grinned and took a seat near the trio. Black's eye twitched at being mistaken for his brother.

"I'm Black Joker you ingrate!" he snarled and balled his fists, quickly earning a disapproving glare from Blood, as well as a smack on the arm from White.

"Oh really? You know.. you two look the same!" Ace came to the conclusion that they had to be clones of some sort. Anything was possible in Wonderland.

Blood blinked and looked away, refusing to be apart of the argument, and possible the death of the foolish Knight, for Black and White both wore a look on their faces of annoyance.

"We're... twins." White spoke through his teeth as he tried to keep calm. His calmness meant his brother wouldn't be so quick to kill, but his patience was wearing quite thin.

"But you have the same name!"

"Mommy dearest was unoriginal," Black snarled sarcastically. He was about to reach over and strangled the pesky brunette, but the teacher came back in with a ruler.

"QUIET." she shouted, snapping the ruler on all four of their hands.

"That's child abuse!" White whined, coddling his sore hand, as his ruby eye darted up to glare at the hag.

"And quite frankly, illegal. Illegality is why I'm in here, is it not? I say you deserve some form of punishment as well," Blood added smoothy as he rubbed the red mark. She pointed the ruler at his face threateningly for his snide comment.

"FUCKING OLD HAG!" Black snarled holding his hand close to his lips. This only pissed the librarian off more, causing her to smack the mouthier Joker again on his other hand. Ace simply stared at the forming red mark and laughed.

"Cool! Maybe it'll scar!" everyone in the room looked at him with an expression only to be described as "what the fuck."

"Are you mentally IMPAIRED, by chance?" Blood suddenly asked, turning to the brunette with a disbelieving look and irritation flooding his voice. _This is just great. Stuck in the grueling library with annoying twins and the dumbest human being in existence_! he thought to himself. Not only is he being blamed for something the Black Joker did, he also had made the wrong choice for that stupid whore. Oh he'd get her back...

White and Black both deathpanned at the nuisance known as Ace. Honestly, where do these people come from?

The librarian sighed and started to walk away to the door.

"Stay here and stay quiet, I have to go get the last person for detention." she snapped and left the room, the heavy door slamming behind her. As soon as the boys were sure she was gone they all started to rant about what a bitch the lady was.

"I dunno, she's kinda nice." Ace confessed with a shrug. The Jokers shook their heads in disgust as they looked at Blood to be the one to say something. Only when he didn't say anything, but stood up straighter and plastered a polite smile on his handsome face, the Jokers muttered "fuck".

In came the faceless lady walked in, dragging along a set of very giggly twins.

"Hey one set of twins is enough, send those ingrates back!" Black groaned, as the Bloody twins scurried away from the lady to rush over to Blood.

"Boss, boss!" "We did as told, boss!" "We did, we did!" "Bathroom went BOOOOOM." "Big boom!"

"You were the morons that set the fireworks off? You fucking ingrates!" Black snarled, reaching out to grab the two freshmens. Dee and Dum scurried to hide behind a very annoyed looking Hatter.

"They confessed for all of you- What are you doing here Ace?" the faceless suddenly noticed Ace.

"Got lost-" Ace started, but got cut off by White.

"Oh. Then you should know I did nothing-"

"Shut up, Black we all know you put the fireworks in the boy's bathroom to get back at Elliot, which in turn pissed off Blood and he sent the Bloody Twins to set the fireworks off~ which got us all stuck here!" Black shouted, a sly grin spreading across his face as his twin started at him dumbfounded.

"I thought you were Black, and he was White?"

"You can't tell the difference between us? Its quite obvious he's the ingra- one who did such a terrible act. Speaking of which, is Elliot okay?" Black asked with fake concern, easily fooling the Librarian.

"Elliot happened to be in the bathroom when Dee and Dum set those fireworks Black hid, they bolted before they set off, but Elliot didn't get out in time, he has a broken arm." the faceless informed. Blood glared at the twins, resisting the urge to smack them in front of the librarian.

"Y-You have got to be kidding me! I'm White! Not that idiot!"

"Name calling again, Black? Shame on you. You're in front of a lady." Black grinned.

"I'm going to murder you." White replied darkly.

"See? Isn't that proof enough who's the real trouble marker?" he asked the lady, who nodded thoughtfully.

"You're free to go, as for Black, you'll be staying in detention, right along with you Blood, Dee, and Dum. Ace... just leave. Go find Monrey." the lady said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was way to old for this job.

White and Blood stared with their mouths a gap. Of course Blood did tell the twins to go _get_ the fireworks when he had witnessed Black go into the bathroom with them, but they must have misunderstood- or purposely knew the fireworks were meant to harm Elliot, whom they hate, and set them off.

Black bolted out the door with a huge smug grin. Ace quickly got up and followed laughing a very confused laugh.

"B-But T-that was Black!" White argued with a huge devastated look plastered on his face. Blood just sat there completely stunned. He quickly decided, he wanted a twin to do what Black just did.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of your punishment. Just because you're twins, doesn't mean I'll fall for the old switching places thing. Now sit here and bask in the three long and boring hours left to go, for the next three weeks. Which you'll will be spending fixing the bathroom you all took part in destroying." the faceless growled as she turned on her heel and walked out with a "hmph."

"But wait one minute!" Blood cried, pointing a finger at the retreating figure on the lady, "I told these idiots to _get_ the fireworks, not blow up the bathroom! Elliot is my _friend_, why would I want him hurt, you-" he stopped himself from calling her a rather rude name, lowering his hand and composing his face. "Either way, I had nothing to do with the incident other then witnessing Black take the fireworks into the bathroom."

"You're in here for human trafficking, which is _illegal_."

"The you should be in here for child abuse, which is illegal aswell," he countered, but she simply ignored him and left the room, grumbling of what a nuisance children were.

White just sat there, his mouth still a gap. Did that really just happen? He thought twins were supposed to stick together!

"I'm going to slowly murder him, then smash that clock of his to so many tiny pieces no one will be able to recognize that it was him. Then I'll pretend he never existed. Yes that'll work." White started to plan his revenge, while the twins plopped down on top of the desks next to him.

"High school is strange." "I agree brother." "Its totally not as fun as middle school!" "All well! As least chicken rabbit is gonna be gone for a while!" Dee and Dum chatted with each other. Blood smacked them on the back of their heads, and they pouted indignantly.

White rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed a defeated sigh.

Meanwhile Black was walking towards the Clock Tower to find Julius, for Ace's sake. The knight trailed behind him with a lost puppy dog look on his face, yet he still smiled.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, White?"

"I'm Black you fucking ingrate!" Black snarled, turning sharply to glare at the confused brunette.

"Whoa what? But you said you were White- I KNEW YOU WERE CLONES!" he shouted with an excited look on his face. Black groaned and turned around to keep walking.

"Just shut the fuck up. I lied about being White. Now come on." he snapped as he grabbed the knight's arm to speed along their walking.

"So you let your brother take the punishment? That's low~"

"Hey wanna die at a young age? Heard its the new crave among kids who wont shut the fuck up." Black replied, gripping on Ace's arm tightly. Ace laughed but kept quiet.

White laid back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" he asked suddenly starring at the white tile, expecting God to come down and tell him its all a sick joke, that he's not really related to Black.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p><strong>So hi, I hope this at least made you laugh a little. I as I said before, wrote this for a contest, and I'm really hoping it wins. I decided to post it to because well my friends like it, and I liked the entire idea.<strong>

**Anyway sorry if any of them is out of character, it was meant just to be funny, not a legit fanfiction. ;/ **

**I'll edit in a note if I won or not later, till then wish me luck!**


End file.
